


A Song I Heard The Ocean Sing

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane sits on the beach and stares into ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song I Heard The Ocean Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paint It Red Monthly challenge August 2013 prompt: Blue

**A song I heard the ocean sing  
** A shining light in darkness deep  
Ten years before the mast  
I heard the ocean sing 

 

It had been a while now since Jane had sat at the ocean and just gazed out at the water in all kinds of blues swirling and twirling around the small fish and streams like it was all of life.  
For ocean creatures it was, and often enough he'd wished it was him there- fish in the many hues of blue, within the world so peaceful and worry only about sharks.  
But he wasn't.

He felt his toes, free of any footware, wiggle deeper into soothing sand almost in color of his hair. And he could feel some of the days stress seep through the layers of his clothing into the cleansing air of the ocean.

The sky was blue and only few streaks of pink-orange clouds were visible. A seagull screeched above his head suddenly and Patrick breathed in the salty air.

He so needed this. A moment without thoughts. Any thought.

A moment without thoughts of his life, family lost to one evil, evil man.   
He needed some time to let go for a bit, to rest his tired mind. 

A moment where he could get lost in the blues of water and sounds of other life.

And it felt so good. Only sound was the water and wind creating symphony of soothing, nerves healing sound that, when you closed your eyes and relaxed long enough could lull you into another world, one far away from what lurked in the corners. 

And the blond, blue eyed man let the magic work, engulfing himself into ocean symphony. 

 

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from "A song I heard the ocean sing" by Phish


End file.
